drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
L-Drago
In diesem Artikel geht es um den Beyblade Kreisel L-Drago 105 F und seine Entwicklungen. Diese Beys stehen für das Sternbild Drache. Außerdem sind sie die einzigen Beys mit Linksrotation und extrem stark. L-Drago 105 F thumb|228px|Dies ist L-Drago 105 F L-Drago ist die Grundform (Starter-Version genannt) von den anderen L-Dragos. Er ist war nur in Japan erhältlich und ist deswegen bei uns fast unbekannt. L-Drago 105F besteht nur aus vier Teilen aus L-Drago Symbolbolzen, L- Drago Fusionsscheibe, einer 105er Fassung und einer F(Flach) Spitze. Dieser Bey ist vom Angriffstyp und, wenn man ihn mit einem Metall-Symbolbolzen ausstattet, der stärkste der vierteilen Starterbeys. Teile von L-Drago 105 F L-Dragos Symbolbolzen ist, wie alle anderen Symbolbolzen, sechseckig und trägt das typische L-Drago Symbol, den Kopf eines Asiatischen Drachens mit der Aufschrift "LDrago". Seine drachenförmige Fusionsscheibe dringt von einer niedrigen Position in den Gegner ein und nimmt ihm so seine Rotationskraft. Allerdings ist diese Fusionscheibe sehr leicht, sie sogar die leichteste Fusionscheibe die es gibt. Die Fassung 105 ist sehr niedrig (10,5 mm) und wird von vielen Angriffsbeyblades verwendet. Die Spitze F (Voller Name: Flat oder auch im deutschen Flach) ist eine Plastikspitze die ebenfalls von vielen Angriffsbeyblades benutzt wird. Dieser Bey ist normalerweise silbern, mit schwarzen, roten und gelben Aufklebern, aber es ist auch ein seltenerer, goldener L-Drago erhältlich. Lightning L-Drago 100 HF Lightning L-Drago 100 HF ist die zweiten Stufe von L-Drago. Er hat sein Aussehen komplet verändert. Als erster Bey hatte er auch einen Moduswechsel (nun gibt es auch andere Beys, die thumb|184px|Lightning L-Dragoso etwas beherrschen). Es gibt vier Farbvarianten von Lightning L-Drago: einmal mit Metalischgrünem Energiering (rote Hörner) und roter Fusionscheibe, einen mit goldenem Energiering (schwarze Hörner) und schwarzer Fusionscheibe und einen mit goldenem Energiering und einer Roten Fusionscheibe, die vierte Version kommt auch im Manga vor und gilt dort als eigene Stuffe, sie hat auch einen Namen "Meisterdrache L-Drago". Teile von Lightning L-Drago Vom alten L-Drago ist nichts geblieben, außer dem L-Drago Symbolbolzen. Neu ist an diesem L-Drago, dass er erstmals einen Energiering hat (Ein Energiering ist ein Teil, das zwischen Symbolbolzen und Fusionsscheibe sitzt). Anders als bei den meisten Beys, ist der Energiering "L-Drago" größer ist als die Fusionsscheibe. Dieses neue Teil ist durchsichtig, mit ein Aufklebern für Hörner und Kamm. Auch bildet dieser Teil des Beys diesesmal die typischen Drachenköpfe. Die darunterliegende Fusionsscheibe besteht aus den Schuppen des Drachen mit denen er heftige wiederholende Schläge austeilen kann. Dieser Modus heißt Rush Modus. Wenn man den Energierig um 90 Grad dreht und dann wieder auf die Fusionscheibe setzt, kommen die Krallen des Drachen zum Vorschein. Mit ihnen kann der Drache seine Gegner (theoretisch) in die Luft werfen oder umkippen. Diesen Modus nennt man Raging Modus. Meisterdrache L-Drago 100 HF Dies ist die nächste Stufe vom L-Drago. Sie existiert aber nur im Manga. Außerdem ähnelt sie in vielerlei Hinsicht thumb|Lightning L-Drago Corocoro versiondem Lightning L-Drago, ist aber größer, und damit schwerer, beherrscht nur den Raging Modus und ist vor allem schwarz gefärbt. Dieser Kreisel ist in echt sehr selten, da es ihn nur als Beilage beim japanischen Corocoro Magazin gab. Die Variante von Hasbro machte zwar auch einen schwarzen L-Drago, aber das ist nur eine anders gefärbte Form von Lightning L-Drago 100 HF. Meteo L-Drago LW105 LF Der dunkle Bey vom Angriffstyp, L-Drago, ist zurück. L-Dragos neuste Form punktet wie immer durch seine Stärke und erstmals auch durch seine Abwehr. Wie Lightning L-Drago hat er komplet neue Teile und erstmals auch einen neuen Symbolbolzen. Er beherrscht wie seine Vorstufen den Moduswechsel. Teile von Meteo L-Drago Das erste neue Teil ist der neue Symbolbolzen, der aber nur minimale Änderungen hat. So kann man zum Beispiel den Namen nicht mehr lesen. Dann hat er den neuen Energiering L-Drago LL, die Fusionsscheibe Meteo, das Teil LW 105 und die Spitze LF. Wie immer sind seine Teile auf Linksangriffe angelegt. Er hat eine Gummischeibe, mit der er den Gegner bremst und selber an Rotationskraft zunehmen kann, weil der Gegner ihn sozusagen anschiebt. Wenn man den Bey ohne Starter startet, ist es am effektivsten. Siehe auch Meteo L-Drago L-Drago Destroyer F:S Ein neue L-Drago, erstmals in der 4D Technik. Teile von L-Drago Destroyer Er hat wie Meteo L-Drago einen neuen Symbolbolzen. Diesesmal zeigt der aufgemalte Drache seine Klauen. Außerdem ist der Symbolbolzen ist komplett aus Metall. Seine Fusionssthumb|Der neue L-Drago. cheibe L-Drago Destroyer ist zweigeteilt und ebenso aus Metall. Wie bei Lightnig L-Drago kann er so seinen Modus wechseln. Sein unteres Teil heißt F:S und ist aus Metall. Sein Scheibe stellt mal wieder die typischen Drachenköpfe dar. Seine Fassung und seine Spitze wurden zu einem speziellen meschanischen Teil, das seinen Schwerpunkt im Kampf verlegt. So kann sie entweder eine HF (Hall Flat), eine Angriffsspitze oder eine S (Scharf) Ausdauerspitze haben. Das heißt, dass der Bey erst mit seiner drachenähnlichen Zerstörungskraft, die davon kommt, dass er wegen seines vielen Metalls super schwer ist, angreift, und dann den geschwächten Gegner zu einem Ausdauerkampf herausfordert, den er wahrscheinlich gewinnt. Gold Armored L-Drago DF105 LRF Die finale Form des Drachen. Ein extrem limitierter Bey. Die Teile sind eine verbesserte Form von seinem Vorgänger. So sind z.B.: Die Ecken abgerundet oder seine Farbe ist Gold.thumb|114px|Der Symbolbolzen im CoroCoro Heft Zum ersten Mal hat er einen wirklich neuen Symbolbolzen. Man sieht nur noch den Kopf des Drachen in einer Frontalansicht. Außerdem ist dieses Bild zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Beyblades eingestantzt. Gold Amored L-Drago hat eine Angriffs und eine Abwehrspitze. Mit der Abwehrspitze ist er stärker, da er sich in Angriffsform durch seine extreme schwere schnell selbst aus dem Stadion schmeist. L-Drago Guardian S130 MB L-Drago Guardian ist wie L-Drago 105 F und Gold Amored L-Drago DF 105 LRF ein Beyblade der nur im Manga auftaucht. Er ist der erste L-Drago vom Abwehrtyp. Teile Bei L-Drago Guadian sind alle Teile auf verteidigung ausgelegt, ausserdem stellen sie verschiedene Teile thumb|left|L-Drago Guardian S103 MBeiner Rüstung dar. Der Symbolbolzen ist der selbe wie der von L-Drago Destroyer, nur das der Symbolbolzen von Schwarzer Farbe ist und der Drache darauf Rot und keinen Rahmen hatt, wie es bei L-Drago Destroyer der Fall ist. Auch der Energierung ähnelt dem von L-Drago Destroyer. Er ist aus silbenen Metall und ohne Aufklener, was ihn massiger wirken lässt. Er zeigt, wie die anderen Energieringe von L-Drago drei Drachenköpfe, diese gehen in eine Art Halsrüstung aus übereinenderliegenden Platten über, wie man sie von Pferderüstungen kennt. Das Gesicht des Drachen wird von einer Art Visier geschützt. Die Fusionsscheibe ist die Gleiche wie die von L-Drago Destroyer. Die Fassung S130 (Shield 130) ist eine spezielle Fassung bei der der Kern von einem breiten Ring aus Plastig umgeben wird. Die Spitze MB (Metallball) ist eine schwere Halbkugel, die für zusätzliche Stabilität sorgt. Ryuga Ryuga (Japanisch:竜牙, bedeutet etwa Drachenzahn, Drachenfang) ist der Blader (Spieler) von L-Drago und der Große Bruder von Ryuto, dem Blader von Omega Dragonis. Er nennt sich selber den "Drachenkaiser". Ryuga ist in der Metal Fusion Saga der Anführer einer bösen Organisation, die sich "Dark Nebula" nennt. Diese Organisation versucht, die "Geheime Kraft der Beyblades", thumb|Ryuga bei seinem erstem Auftritteine Kraft, die in den Beys ruht, zu missbrauchen, um viel Macht zu gewinnen (mit den Kreiseln). Er nimmt an der japanischen Beyblademeisterschaft namens Battle Blader teil, um seinen Drachen noch mächtiger zu machen. In diesem Wettbewerb entwickelt sich L-Drago zweimal. Ryuga trägt am Anfang ein an den Rändern zerfranztes T-Shirt, eine lange lilablaue Hose, Turnschuhe und einen weißen Mantel, auf dem ein roter thumb|left|Ryuga(Anime) auf der Sammelkarte von Lightning L-DragoDrache abgebildet ist. Seine Haare sind weiß mit einer roten Flamme, ganz nach Manga Art stehen sie ihm in Zacken nach oben. In ihnen trägt er eine Krone, die einem Drachenkopf ähnelt, da er ja der Drachenkaiser ist. Ausserdem hat er im Manga ziemlich Spitze Ohren. Seinen Bey trägt er in einem Handschutz, das einem Lungkopf ähnelt. Nachdem er von Gingka im Endkampf der Battle Bladers besiegt, aber begnadigt wird, verschwindet er eine Weile, um zu trainieren. Später taucht er als eine Art Antiheld wieder auf und kämpft mit seinem neuen Bey Meteo L-Drago für Gingkas Team. Er trägt diesesmal ein schwarzes ärmelloses Hemd mit goldenen Verschluss, eine Jacke, die er aber wie einen Umhang um die Schultern trägt, dazu hat er hohe Stiefel an und eine neue Krone, die ein bischen eckiger als die erste ist, dasselbe gilt auch für sein Handschutz. Diese Kleidung trägt er auch im Anime. Takafumo Adachi, der Schöpfer von Beyblade meint, das Ryuga aussieht wie ein Affe. Ryuga haßt es, zu verlieren, und lässt es deswegen zu, dass L-Dragos dunkle Seite Besitz von ihm ergreift. Im neunten Band lernt er, nach seinem thumb|So sieht Ryuga ab dem 7. Band ausfinalen Kampf gegen Gingka (den er immer noch nicht mag), das es in Beyblade nicht um das Gewinnen, sondern um den Spaß beim Kämpfen geht. Im deutschen Anime hat Ryuga eine sehr Hysterische Stimme, während sie im japanischen eher nachdenklich oder ernsthaft ist. Manche Quellen geben an das sein Nachname Kishatu lautet, was aber noch sicher bestätigt werden muss. Ryugas Alter wird oft zwischen 13 und 17 Jahren angegeben. Im Anime ist er übrigens verstorben. Die Geschichte L-Dragos Achtung! Dies ist die Geschichte des Kreisel im Manga, nicht im Anime! L-Drago wurde im Dorf Koma, das auch Heimat der Beys genannt wird, hergestellt. Dort wurde er aber auch, kurz nach seiner Fertigstellung, wegen seiner verbotenen Linksrotation in einem Vulkan versiegelt. Das heißt: eigentlich wurde er nur auf einen Altar gelegt, der in einer Nische über der Lava war. Irgendwann viel später wurde Ryuuga von seinem Assistenten Doji überedet, den Bey zu stehlen. Das tat er auch, nachdem er erst das ganze Koma angesteckt hat. Nachdem er den Bey entwendet hatte, kämpfte er noch mit dem Vater des Hauptcharakters, Ryo Hagane (Das ist der Name vom Vater, nicht vom Hauptcharakter, der heißt Gingka Hagane). Weil Ryo nicht auf die Linksrotation vorbereitet war, verlor er. Dann sprengte Doji den Berg und Ryo starb in den Trümmern, konnte seinem Sohn aber noch seinen Kreisel Pegasus 105 F geben. Deshalb hasste Gingka Ryuuga. Ryuuga aber hasste seinerseits Gingka, weil dessen Bey Pegasus zu diesem Zeitpunkt der einzige war, der L-Drago schlagen konnte. Darum suchte Ryuuga Gingka, um Pegasus für immer auszuschalten. Dies gelang ihm auch. Ryuuga übereichte ihm als zusätzliche Kränkung zum Abschluss noch eine Einladung zur Japanischen Nationalmeisterschaft. Gingka schoss seinen Symbolzen an einem Holzmodell von Pegasus in einem Vulkan und sein Bey wurde zu Storm Pegasus. So kann Gingka endlich auch an den Meisterschaften teilnemen, an denen Ryuuga auch teilnimmt. Er sprengt mit L-Drago die ganze Qualifikations-Runde. In der nächstens Runde musste er gegen den Face Hunter Benkai kämpfen, der mit dem Bey Dark Bull spielt. Der Kampf ist sehr lang, da L-Drago sich nicht gegen Bulls Attacken wehrt. Erst als Bull seine Tödliche Drehtechnik anwendet, wacht Ryuuga auf, denn er war vor Langeweile eingeschlafen. Mitten im Kampf entwickelt sich L-Drago in Lightning L-Drago. Mit dem tödlichen Moduswechsel kann er Benkai mühelos besiegen. Der nächste Kampf war ein Battle Rolay, bei dem er gegen die Blader Sora Akatsuki, Tobio Oike und sein Untergebener Reiji Mizuchi antrat. Die Bösewichte gewinnen den Kampf. Mit der Energie von Soras Cyber Pegasus entwickelt sich L-Drago in den schwarzen Meisterdrachen. Im nächsten Kampf muss Ryuuga gegen Kyoya mit seinem Bey Rock Leone kämpfen. Kyoyas Löwe rennt dauernd gegen die Betonwände, die das Stadion umgeben, und bringt sie so zum Einsturz, denn mit Kämpfen hat der Löwe keine Chance gegen den Drachen. Die Kreisel werden in den Trümmern verschüttet und ein Teil trifft Rock Leon und zerstört ihn. Auch L-Drago ist unter den Bruchteilen verschwunden, doch bevor der Schiedsrichter ihn rauswerfen kann, schießt der Kreisel unverletzt aus den Trümmern. Ryuuga lacht noch über den verletzten Kyoya, thumb|286px als plötzlich eine Kralle des Meisterdrachen abbricht und ihn eine Schramme in die Wange kratzt. Ryuuga ist sehr wütend, doch er kommt in die Endrunde, in der er gegen Gingka und Storm Pegasus kämpft. Ryuuga will den Kampf möglichst schnell beenden und greift mit seiner Tödlichen Drehtechnik "Dragon Emperor Bit Strike" an. Doch Ginkga kann den Angriff stoppen. Auch der nächste Angriff "Dragon Emperor Death Clow" (das heißt: "Drachenkaiser Todesklaue") schlägt fehl, da L-Drago mit seiner abgebrochenen Klaue angreift. All diese Missschläge machen Ryuuga verrückt. Als dann Pegasus im Begriff ist, ihn aus der Arena zu beseitigen, opfert er seinen Geist an den Kreisel. Dann greift er mit all seiner Macht an und zerstört Pegasus. Doch Pegasus wird durch den Glauben seiner Freunde als Galaxy Pegasus wiedergeboren und kann L-Drago schließlich besiegen. Gingka hatte die Chance, L-Drago zu zerstören, tat es aber nicht, da L-Drago ein legendärer Beyblade ist und somit einmalig. Nach dem Kampf verschwindet Ryuuga mit seinem schwarzen Drachenkreisel im Nebel. Im siebten Comic des Beyblade Mangas erfährt man in einer Zusatzgeschichte, dass er zum Trainieren in eine verlassene Vulkanlandschaft gegangen ist. Dort wird er von einem Blader namens Helios aufgespürt, der eigentlich Pegasus sucht. Die beiden kämpfen und Helios Beyblade "Sol Blaze" versenkt den schwarzen Meisterdrachen im ebenso schwarzen Aschenboden. thumb|Der Bey: Meteo L-DragoHelios will gehen, doch da gräbt sich der Bey vor ihm aus dem Boden. Seine Teile haben Risse und fallen ab, doch unter dieser Schale kommt ein neuer L-Drago zum Vorschein. Ryuuga nennt ihn Meteo L-Drago und kämpft gegen Sol Blaze, den Bey der Sonne. Doch die beiden Kreisel sind gleich stark und der Kampf endet unentschieden. Ryuuga zieht nach Brasilien, wo der nächste Kampf seines Erzfeindes Gingka und seinem Team Gangan Galaxy in der Beyblade Weltmeisterschaft stattfindet. Dort springt er mit Meteo L-Drago für Gingka ein, da das feige brasilianische Nationalteam ihn mit einer Bombe in die Luft gesprengt hat. Gingka überlebt, hat aber keine Kraft mehr für einen Kampf, und da auch sein Mitstreiter verletzt ist, hatte das Team Japan keinen Blader mehr. Ryuuga gewinnt den Kampf sogar ohne Starter, und der andere Spieler von Brasilien gibt auf. Dann verschwindet Ryuuga im Amazonas. Er bleibt aber diesesmal nicht lange verschwunden. Er reist nach New York, wo das Finale der Beyblade Weltmeisterschaft stattfindet, und versucht, Gingkas Freunde, die in Koma im Krankenhaus liegen, zu töten (Na ja, eigentlich will er Gingka nur helfen, seine wahre Stärke zu finden, damit er nicht bei seinem nächsten Duell umkommt). Ryuuga will nämlich noch mit Gingka kämpfen und ihn besiegen. Beim Endkampf der Weltmeisterschaft hilft das Gingka wirklich viel im Kampf gegen seinen Gegner Damian Heart. Ryuuga kämpft währendessen gegen Doji. Doji ist nämlich in Wirklichkeit der Assistent eines amerikanischen Waffenherstellers namens Faust. Er kam nach Japan, um den legänderen Bey L-Drago zu bergen und ihn nach Amerika zu bringen, wo man dann die ultimative Waffe daraus machen würde. Da Ryuuga aber seinen Kreisel nicht hergeben wollte, hat er L-Dragos Kampfdaten genommen und daraus den Bey "Hades Kerberus" gezüchtet. Ryuuga besiegte Doji und Faust und sein Bey entwickelte sich zu L-Drago Destroyer. Ryuuga taucht auch im neunten Manga auf. Er kämpft gegen Gingka. Er verliert zwar, aber L-Drago erreicht seine finale Form. Im zehnten Manga hat Ryuga nur einen kurzen Auftritt in der Bonusgeschichte, Im elften Band hat er dann wieder eine große Rolle. denn er hilft Gingka die Welt zu retten, indem er seinen "Geist" für die Drehtechnik der Letzen Entscheidungsschlacht "Cosmic Nova", opfert. Ausserdem testet er mit Gingka zusammen ein Videospiel von der Beybladeorganisation WBBA und man erfährt das Ryuga einen kleinen Bruder hat. Dunkle Drehtechniken Anderst als die meisten anderen Beys beherrscht L-Drago keine Tödliche(n) Drehtechnik(en), sondern die viel stärkere Dunkle Drehtechnik (In Englich und im Anime: Dark Move). Ryuuga ist einer von nur fünf Leuten die eine Dunkle Drehtechnik beherrschen (die anderen sind: Doji, Yu Tendo,Tsubasa Otori und M''izuchi Reiji). Folgende Dunkle Drehtechniken setzt L-Drago im Manga ein: 'Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike' Eingesetzt von: L-Drago 105 F, Lightning L-Drago, Meisterdrache L-Drago Beschreibung: L-Drago wird schneller und wirbelt wild um sich Wissenswertes: Zerstörte Gingkas ersten Pegasus, besiegt Soras "Cyber Pegasus", kann durchbrochen werden indem sich der Bey nach unten neigt, um die Aufwertsbewegung aufzuhalten 'Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruktion''' Eingesetzt von: Lightning L-Drago, Meisterdrache L-Drago Beschreibung: Lightning L-Drago wechselt in den Raging Modus und greift mit seinen Krallen an Wissenswertes: Zerstörte Benkeis "Dark Bull" 'Dragon Emperor Death Claw' Eingesetzt von: Meisterdrache L-Drago Beschreibung: Wie die Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction nur von oben Wissenswertes: Stärkste Dunkle Drehtechnik von Meisterdrache L-Drago, Im Kampf gegen Kyoya brach eine Kralle von Meisterdrache L-Drago ab so das die Technik später nicht mehr funktionierte 'Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight' Eingesetzt von: Meteo L-Drago Beschreibung: L-Drago gibt all die aufgesaugte Energie auf einmal ab Wissenswertes: Ist so stark dass sie den Missesipi spalten kann, Ryuga erlernte diese Drehtechnik in seinem Training, stärker als Dragon Emperor Death Clow 'Dragon Emperor Life Destructor' Eingesetzt von: L-Drago Destroyer, Gold Amered L-Drago Beschreibung: Wie Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight, nur von oben und aus eigner Kraft, versenkt den Gegner imErdboden Wissenswertes: Laut Ryuga die Finale Dunkle Drehtechnik, ungleich stärker als alle bisher dagewesenen Dunklen Drehtechniken Namen Der Name des Beyblades, L-Drago, kommt von "Left"(englisch: links) und "Draco" (lateinisch: Drache, was auch der Name des Sternzeichen ist welches L-Drago darstellen soll) oder von "dragon" (englisch: Drache) . Ausgesprochen wird der Name im englischen Anime "L-Drägo", dies wurde im Deutschen übernommen (Animes werden oft aus dem Englischen übersetzt, da dieses schon geschnitten ist). Im Japanischen wird der Name so ausgesprochen wie man ihn schreibt. Trivia *L-Drago ist das Gegenteil vom Beyblade Pegasus *Er ist auch das Gegenteil des Kreisels Burn Fireblaze, nach der chinesichen Drache/Phönix symbolig. *Ryuga ist im Manga kein legendärer Blader, wie im Anime behauptet, sondern nur ein außergewöhnlich starker *Im Anime ist L-Drago aus einem zur Erde gefallenen Meteor geboren worden, im Manga wurde er von einem Menschen erschaffen. *Er wird im Manga von Gingkas Vater einmal "L-Draga" genannt ldragomanga.png|L-Drago(105F) beruhigt das Wetter meteoldragomanga.png|Meteo L-Dragos BitBeast (Geist) zerstört den Kreisel Ray Gill SchwarzerL-Dragomanga.png|Der Schwarze Meisterdrache L-Drago kommt nur im Manga vor. MFB_Dragon_Emperor.png|L-Drago im Anime *Im Anime "BeyWheals" gibt es einen Verwanten von L-Drago namens "Doom Fire Dragon" *L-Drago ist der zweite Drachen Bey. Der erste war Dragoon aus der Original Serie, L-Dragos Nachfolger ist der ebenfalls links drehende Ronin Dragoon LW 160BSF( auch bekannt als: Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF.) *Im Anime stammt L-Drago aus Ägypten *Im Anime war L-Drago in einen Kristall verschlossen bis Ryuga ihn stahl *Ryuga und Gingka sollte ursprünglich Geschwister sein. *L-Drago soll einen japanischen Drachen Darstellen, während sein Vorgänger Dragoon ein Fantasydrache ist und sein Nachfolger Dragooon ein Europäischer Drache ist. *Früher gehörte L-Drago zu den sogenanten "Must buy" Beyblades, da er durch die Linksrotation und seine überagende Angriffskraft zu den besten Beys gehörte, die es bis dahin gab. Er ist aber wieder von dieser Liste gestrichen worden, da er gegen die besseren 4D Systhem Beyblades keine Changse mehr hatt. Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Beyblade Kategorie:Östliche Drachen Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachen in Anime & Manga Kategorie:Ägyptische Drachen Kategorie:Spielzeug